lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Lickerwick (Comics)
Lickerwick '''is a comic book series created by RealGameTime and published by The Sly Guy Studios about the character with the same name. Background '''Lickerwick is about the character of the same name, a fire spirit created by a mysterious man called The Candlemaker for a unknown reason. The Lickerwick is a cheery naive character who loves to celebrate Christmas even through the streets of LMMCU City. But one Christmas, the whole town starts to feel gloomy and depressed with everyone losing their Christmas spirit. With Christmas losing its meaning, Lickerwick is up to the case to bring back the holiday! Joining him on his quest is Sparks, Lickerwick’s co-worker (Lickerwick works at a Christmas-themed toy store) who occasionally gets high and drunk, Blizzy (Lickerwick’s insane boss), and Kohlemister, A Krampus-like coal demon who is forced to work with Lickerwick and co. after punishing kids isn’t as fun anymore with the Christmas spirit gone. Of course, we can’t forget about Phil Swift which Lickerwick secretly admires because he believes that Flex-Tape is magical just like the commercials say it is and he thinks Swift is a person with magic powers. Together, they will come up with ridiculous plans and go on misadventures to convince everyone that there still is a true meaning in one of the most celebrated holidays in the world. Characters Main * Lickerwick * Sparks * Blizzy * Kohlemister * Phil Swift Minor * Jack Lost * Big Crumb * Santa Claus Other * The Candlemaker Comics Part 1 * Comic #1 - A Chance of No Snow - Lickerwick gets ready to celebrate Christmas season but something is very wrong with Dank Meme City this year. * Comic #2 - The Curse of the Dämon People - Lickerwick, Blizzy, and Sparks team up when the toy store gets robbed. * Comic #3 - Blizzy Gets Scrooged - Blizzy gets visited by three ghosts after causing a ruckus at a Christmas party. * Comic #4 - The Spokeman's Gift - Lickerwick goes to great lengths to meet celebrity Phil Swift. * Comic #5 - Trapped in Toyland - Sparks tries to buy a present for a family friend. * Comic #6 - Jack Lost - Lickerwick finds a little kid with magical powers in the forest. * Comic #7 - The Thin Gingerbread Man - A detective comes to the toy store to solve a murder mystery with the gang. * Comic #8 - Merry Swiftmas - Phil Swift gets some competition when a cleaning supplies store steals all of his business. * Comic #9 - The Reindeer Games - Kohlemister must compete in the annual Reindeer Games after destroying the reindeer village. * Comic #10 - Lickerwick's Home Alone - Lickerwick has to defend himself when a gang of robbers come to the toy store on lockdown. * Comic #11 - Clausing a Problem - Santa Claus visits the gang for a important task. * Comic #12 - Deadly Silent Night - A great and powerful evil takes over Dank Meme City. Trivia * The comic book series was originally going to be a movie. * A series 2 is confirmed to happen in the future. Category:RealGameTime Category:Comic book series Category:Lickerwick Category:The Sly Guy Studios